A user of a communication device can simultaneously perform various network transactions while connected to the Internet via a network. Examples of such communication devices are a personal computer, a workstation, a laptop computer, a personal data assistant, and a mobile phone. Examples of such network transactions are a download and storage of data, an upload of data, and a browsing of one or more web pages.
Currently, an operating system of a communication device processes each network transaction on a first come, first serve basis. As a result, the operating system may allocate a transmission capacity, i.e., bandwidth, of the communication device to a network transaction of a highest priority as deemed by the user after an allocation of the bandwidth to another network transaction of a lower priority as deemed by the user. Consequently, the network transaction of the highest priority may not be completed in a time period that is satisfactory to the user. As such, the user of the communication device is typically required to close a network transaction having a lower priority in order to facilitate an earlier allocation of the bandwidth to the network transaction having the highest priority.
Upon completion of the network transaction having the highest priority, the user may reopen the previously closed online network transaction. However, a closing and reopening of the network transaction having a low priority increases the overall time the user must spend on the communication device. Such an increase can be significant when the number of network transactions to be performed is significant and/or the complexity of the network transactions is significant.
Thus, there is a significant need for a method for splitting the bandwidth among the network transactions so that the optimization of time and resources can be realized.